The instant invention relates to action character figures and more particularly to an action character figure containing a sparking mechanism which is actuated by manipulating a limb on the character figure.
Various types of action character figures which are capable of performing a wide range of various different action movements have been heretofore available. However, it has generally been found that action character figures which are operative with unique and interesting forms of action movements have increased levels of appeal. Further, it has been found that interesting and amusing character figures which are capable of being incorporated into interesting and exciting play themes frequently have even greater levels of appeal.
The instant invention provides a highly amusing action character figure which is operative with a novel and amusing form of action movement and which is adapted to be incorporated into exciting and interesting play themes. Specifically, the instant invention provides an action character figure comprising a character figure body which includes a torso portion and a plurality of limbs on the torso portion, and a sparking mechanism in the torso portion. The torso portion has an aperture formed therein, and the sparking mechanism is operative in response to movement of one of the limbs from a first position thereof to a second position thereof for producing sparks which are visible through the aperture in the torso portion. The limb preferably comprises an arm which is rotatable from an upwardly extending first position to a downwardly extending second position for causing the sparking mechanism to produce sparks which are visible through the aperture. The aperture is preferably located in the chest area of the torso, portion, and the character figure preferably includes a translucent window in the aperture. Further, the sparking mechanism is preferably adapted so that it is operative for producing sparks when the arm is pivoted forwardly and downwardly from the first position thereof to the second position thereof. Specifically, the sparking mechanism is adapted so that it is initially moved to a loaded position as the arm is pivoted forwardly and downwardly from the first position toward the second position, and so that the sparking mechanism is thereafter released to produce sparks as the arm approaches the second position.
It has been found that the action character figure of the instant invention has significant play value and that it can be effectively incorporated in a wide range of amusing play themes. Specifically, it has been found that the action character figure has significant play value as a result of being operative for producing sparks which are visible through the window in the chest portion of the character figure when the character figure's arm is pivoted downwardly from the upwardly extending first position thereof to the downwardly extending second position thereof. Hence, the action character figure can be effectively cast as a exciting warrior or similar character which has exciting and supernatural powers which enable it to produce sparks for illuminating the window in the chest portion during game play.
Action character figures and similar devices representing the closest prior art to the subject invention of which the applicant is aware are disclosed in the U.S. patents to Miller U.S. Pat. No. 1,170,311; Aronson U.S. Pat. No. 1,551,231; Arnold U.S. Pat. No. 1,692,148; Aronson U.S. Pat. No. 1,422,075; Arnold U.S. Pat. No. 1,789,800; Sharran et al U.S. Pat. No. 1,950,698; Arnold U.S. Pat. No. 1,938,129; Naue U.S. Pat. No. 1,918,122; Stratton U.S. Pat. No. 2,198,234; and Galoob U.S. Pat. No. 4,721,489. However, since these references fail to suggest an amusing action character figure which is operative for illuminating a window in the chest cavity thereof by manipulating one of the limbs on the character figure they are believed to be of only general interest with respect to the subject invention.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the instant invention to provide an effective action character figure which is operative with a novel and amusing form of action movement for producing sparks from the chest cavity thereof.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide an amusing action character figure which has a window in the chest cavity thereof, and which is capable of producing sparks which illuminate the window in the chest cavity when a limb on the character figure is manipulated.
A still further object of the instant invention is to provide an amusing action character figure having an arm which is pivotable from an upwardly extending first position to a downwardly extending second position for producing sparks which are visible through a window in the chest cavity thereof.